


How to Cheat at Ice Skating

by castielsstarr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Just trust me, ok, Cas? I think you’re really going to like this.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Dean, it’s not common that I like any of your strange human pastimes."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean takes Cas ice skating for the first time; hilarity ensues. </p><p>AN: I won't ever get better at writing summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Cheat at Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Destiel Christmas Mini Bang.  
> Prompt: Ice Skating
> 
> Beta'd by [OnlySecondsAway!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlySecondsAway/works) Thank you!
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship Sideblog: [wingedwincest](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)

“Just trust me, ok, Cas? I think you’re really going to like this.”

“Dean, it’s not common that I like any of your strange human pastimes. You saw what happened with that miniature golfing.” The Impala hit a bump and jostled the two men.

“Mini golf, Cas. Just call it mini golf. But you like going to the movies.”

He shrugged. “They are all right. I like being able see other worlds without having to expend the energy to travel to them or create them myself.”

“Of course.” Dean snickered. He found it hilarious that the angel didn’t like doing things that required effort or moving. For a being that could basically go anywhere or do anything that he wanted to, Castiel was about as lazy as they came.

“So, now will you tell me where we’re going? I’d like to know why I’m wearing these ridiculous clothes.” The angel took a glance at himself and the hideous blue and white sweater he was wearing. There was a zipper at chest level that served literally no purpose that he found entirely too confusing. Instead of his black slacks, Castiel was wearing a pair of Dean’s blue pants that he kept calling “jeans.”

Dean sighed heavily. “No! I’m not going to spoil the surprise, all right? We’re almost there, anyway.”

Cas huffed and shifted in his seat. The clothes really were not comfortable, and having to contain his wings due to the small space of the car was awkward.

A few minutes later they were pulling into a parking space surrounded by a lot of other cars. At the far end of the rows there were a bunch of floodlights focused on a large circle made of hay bales.

“Where are we? Is this some sort of farm?”

Dean laughed. “No, no, just wait, ok? This’ll be fun, I promise.” Dean took his hand once they were out of the car and led the way over to a line forming in front of a small kiosk.

Castiel continued looking around at the people near him. They were in big fluffy coats, mittens, hats, scarves—any of the normal accoutrements for cold weather. He didn’t need any of those things, but Dean had insisted he wear this ridiculous sweater instead of his trenchcoat.

“Cas, you don’t have to look so frightened, man.” Dean smiled at him and stroked the back of his hand with his thumb. “You’ll like it.”

When they got to the front of the line, Dean asked the gruff, bearded man for two pairs of skates. He took them from the man and handed over a $20 bill before he stepped aside for the next group to come up. “Dean, why do we need skates?”

The smile came back to his face. “Here, why don’t you sit down.” Dean patted one of the wooden benches and then sat on the one across from it. Once Cas sat, Dean pulled one of his feet up onto his knee and started to unlace the dress shoe. He popped one off and then the other before he slid the angel’s feet into the skates and started to lace them up. “Let me know if they’re too tight, ok?”

“They’re fine. Thank you,” he said as he wiggled his ankles back and forth, trying to figure out how he was supposed to stand on the things.

Dean tried to hide his smile as Cas tested the feel of the boots. God, he was cute. As much as he tried to fight it, it was adorable. He quickly slid into and laced his own skates before standing up and holding his hands out for Cas to take. “Come on. I’ll help you, don’t worry.”

Castiel put his hands in Dean’s and awkwardly pulled his way to his feet. His ankles kept trying to turn out and he almost fell back down onto his butt before he stabilized. Dean walked backward toward the opening in the stacks of hay, leading Castiel by his hands.

What he found when they got to the edge was the ground covered white and slick. And the other people were sliding around on it, some with ease, others with a sort of stumbling gait. “Dean, this is… it’s ice?” He met Dean’s green eyes with a confused expression. How did humans manage to make a weather event into an enjoyable pastime? 

“Yeah. It’s called ice skating, ok? It takes a second to get the hang of it, but I promise you it’s fun.” Dean looked back and stepped over the small lip of the rink and gave the reluctant Cas a tug on his hands to move him forward. Cas wobbled his way onto the ice and almost immediately pitched forward, his feet scrambling for traction that he wasn’t going to find.

A quick scoot forward and Dean drew Cas into his arms and tight against his body, keeping him upright while Cas took a second to get his feet stable beneath him. Dean placed a quick kiss to the tip of his nose before drawing back to be able to look Cas in the eye. “I’m going to pull you around, all right? Don’t try to move your feet yet. Just try and keep your balance.”

Cas gave a nod and Dean unwound himself from the angel and let them drift forward. He couldn’t help but smile at the intense focus that plagued Cas’ face. Slowly but surely, Dean got them up to a brisk speed, with Castiel trying his best to keep his footing.

“So, now, why don’t you try pushing yourself forward? If you kind of push off the ice at the ball of your foot, you’ll move forward.” Dean stopped pulling as much, but kept his hold on the outstretched hand. In all honesty, he wouldn’t have been able to move it if he wanted to. Cas had such a tight grip on him.

A few baby steps later, Cas had let go of Dean’s hand, but was clutching onto the top of one of the hay bales. “Your activity choice seems questionable, Dean Winchester,” Castiel grumped. Dean couldn’t help laughing at the sour face he was making; it was just too good.

“Oh, c’mon. It’s not that bad. Try again.” Dean skated out a bit in front of him and gestured him over with his hands.

Cas sighed and looked at the other people moving around the rink. Most of them made it look so easy, while a few were in the same state as himself. He tried again with the small steps, finding it a little bit easier this time to get his footing. When he thought he had crossed enough distance to reach Dean, he looked up and found that the hunter had moved even farther away. Cas huffed and kept moving.

Dean shouted encouragements at the angel as his steps became more sure and fluid. It wasn’t more than another five minutes before they were chasing each other around the edges of the rink. That’s when Dean noticed the faint shimmering behind Cas and it distracted him long enough that he lost his balance and fell to the ice.

Not paying too much attention, which he should have been, Cas’ skate caught the edge of Dean’s and he, too, toppled and hit the ice. A second later there was a handful of ice shavings down the collar of his coat and if he hadn’t been a celestial being, it would have been very cold and annoying.

“You cheated!” Dean hissed in a playful whisper.

“What are you talking about?”

“I saw you! You were using your wings to skate. That’s a totally unfair advantage.”

Cas shrugged and began pulling himself and Dean from the ice before they could get run over by anyone. “I wasn’t aware that there were rules involved.”

Dean laughed and wrapped an arm around Cas’ waist. “All right, I’ll let it slide this time. Let’s go get some hot chocolate and head home.”

Cas took Dean’s hand and smiled at him. “Deal. But you have to pull me over to the exit.” Dean laughed and just shook his head, but pulled him along anyway.


End file.
